DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) We propose to develop a novel, cost-efficient, high-throughput multiplex technology, based on time-of-flight mass spectrometry as the analysis tool, which can be broadly applied in the area of genomic analysis. We intend to demonstrate and validate the utility of this technology in four areas: gene expression, gene discovery, mRNA sizing and polymorphism detection. We will develop a high-throughput, solution-phase assay for monitoring mRNA expression levels. We will develop a highly parallelized method for identifying all cDNAs within a given cDNA library and for fast identification of novel cDNAs. We will develop a multiplexed approach to accurately sizing individual mRNAs. And we will develop a high throughput and cost effective multiplexed assay for the detection of single nucleotide polymorphisms.